urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series
The Otherworld series, also called Sisters of the Moon, by Yasmine Galenorn. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy (UF found in the Romance section but UF according to the author) Series Description or Overview Meet the D'Artigo Sisters--three half human, half-Fae, wild and sexy members of the OIA--the Otherworld Intelligence Agency. Camille, a witch, Delilah, a werecat, and Menolly, an acrobat extraordinaire turned vampire, are sent Earthside to keep them out of trouble by their superiors, who consider the girls nothing but a bunch of bumbling half-breeds. But the girls soon find themselves smack in the middle of Demon-Central when Shadow Wing, the leader of the Subterranean Realms, decides to attempt a coup on both Earth and Otherworld. Now, with their friends and lovers, they must use all of their collective talents to prevent the demons from taking over as the three sisters attempt to save two worlds, one monster at a time. Adult Urban Fantasy (Explicit Sex) Books in Series Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series: # Witchling (2006) # Changeling (2007) # Darkling (2007) # Dragon Wytch (2008) # Night Huntress (2008) # Demon Mistress (2009) # The Shadow of Mist (2009) # Bone Magic (2009) # Harvest Hunting (2010) # Etched in Silver (2010) # Blood Wyne (2010) # Courting Darkness (2011) # Shaded Vision (2012) # Shadow Rising (2012) # Haunted Moon (2013) # Autumn Whispers (2013) # Crimson Veil (2014) # Darkness Raging (2015) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5. "Etched in Silver" — Inked (2012) ~ Anthology * 9.5. "Ice Shards" — Hexed (2012) ~ Anthology * "The Shadow of Mist" — (2013) Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels Other Series Indigo Court series: # Night Myst (2010) # Night Veil (2011) # Night Seeker (2012) # Night Vision (2013) First Book Cover Blurb We’re the D’Artigo sisters: Half-human, half-Faerie, we’re savvy—and sexy—operatives for the Otherworld Intelligence Agency. But our mixed-blood heritage short-circuits our talents at all the wrong times. My sister Delilah shapeshifts into a tabby cat whenever she’s stressed. Menolly’s a vampire who’s still trying to get the hang of being undead. And me? I’m Camille—a wicked-good witch. Except my magic’s as unpredictable as the weather, as my enemies are about to find out the hard way... At the Wayfarer Inn, a portal to Otherworld and the local hangout for humans and beasties alike, a fellow operative, Jocko, has been murdered. Every clue points to Shadow Wing, the soul-munching, badass leader of the Subterranean Realms. He’s made it clear that he aims to raze humankind to the ground, turning both Earth and Otherworld into his private playground. Our assignment: Keep Shadow Wing and his minions from creeping into Earth via the Wayfarer. The demons figure they’re in like Flynn. After all, with only my bumbling sisters and me standing in the way, how can they miss? But we’ve got a secret for them: Faulty wiring or not, nobody kicks ass like the D’Artigo girls... ~ Goodreads | Witchling World Building Moon Stalker Wiki Page for Otherworld Setting The Supernatural Elements sprite, dragon, incubus, witches, weres and shifters, World Recurring Characters Moon Stalker Wiki Page for Otherworld Author Yasmine Galenorn * Website: Yasmine Galenorn Bio: Yasmine Galenorn is the New York Times, Publishers Weekly, and USA Today bestselling author of the Otherworld (Sisters of the Moon) and Indigo Court urban fantasy series. In the past, she also wrote two mystery series for Berkley Prime Crime (one under the pen name of India Ink) and eight nonfiction metaphysical books. Yasmine is a caffeine junkie (iced, quad shot, almond milk sugar free no whip lattes), and describes her life as a blend of teacups and tattoos--the former in her china closet, the latter on her skin. She is a shamanic witch, has been married to Samwise Galenorn since 1993, is the mother of four cats, and they reside in Kirkland WA. ~ Goodreads | Yasmine Galenorn Full Bio: Biography--Yasmine Galenorn Cover Artist Artist: Tony Mauro Yasmine's page for artist: Wiki Page for Otherworld - click Cover artist on left, click Tony's name. Awards Publishing Information * Publisher: Berkley, Berkley Prime * Author Page: * Bk-1: Mass Market Paperback, 276 pages, Oct 3-2006, ISBN 0425212548 Notes & Trivia ~ ranked #1117 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 series) External References Books: *Yasmine Galenorn's Books *Sisters of the Moon / Otherworld - Series Bibliography *Yasmine Galenorn - FF The World, Characters, etc: *Moon Stalker Wiki Page for Otherworld Other series: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Yasmine Galenorn: INDIGO COURT SERIES Author: *Yasmine Galenorn and Galenorn En/Visions *Life on the Fringe - blog *FAQ Page *Goodreads | Yasmine Galenorn (Author of Witchling) Community, Fan Sites: *Moon Stalker Forum - Index *Welcome, My Moon Stalkers - fan site fo *NYT Bestselling Author Yasmine Galenorn--Fan Page Gallery of Book Covers Inked (Otherworld 0.5) by Karen Chance.jpg|Inked (Otherworld 0.5) ~ 2010 ~ Edited by Karen Chance — Art by Tony Mauro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6432786-inked Book 03-witchling-Yasmine.jpg|Witchling (Otherworld #1) by Yasmine Galenorn— Art by Tony Mauro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/793298.Witchling Category:Series Category:Magic Users Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Dragons Category:Vampires